Young justice batmans daughter
by Motti
Summary: What happens when new girl bethany wayne gets to join the team? :


Disclaimer:All rights to Dc comics and whoever created Young justice :) :) This is my first story so no harsh criticisms please :) :)

* * *

><p>I woke up suddenly. I was covered in sweat and i was more tired than when i had fallen asleep. I kept having the same nightmare; i'm in the batcave doing a quick search for crimes going on in Gotham, when the Joker walks in and tells me I'm his daughter. Batman walks in and tells me he has never seen me before and points a gun to my head. Normally i would start screaming at this point and burst into tears.I've never got past this bit.<p>

When i wake up i feel as though i am in the nightmare still and it takes me a few minutes to work out where i am. I know i am ment to feel safe especially considering where i am, but truthely i've never really felt safe in my whole life.

It's 5:30 in the morning and i have to start training immediatly; its my usual routine get up, get dressed, gymnastics, marticial arts and then shower. But this time it's different. Instead of my alarm clock waking me its, my dad, Bruce Wayne. He looks angry, really angry. But i don't think he noticed he'd woken me up, as he's staring straight out the window, still as a model in an oil painting. I'm about to tell him 'good morning' when suddenly he turns and walks out of the room. He's sure acting weird. Instead of staying in bed any longer, i forced my body to get up and get changed.

By the time i had finished my daily routine it was 9:30 am.I rushed down the stairs eager for breakfast and wanting to get out of the house, but in my path my dad was standing in front of me arms crossed, fists clenched. ' Hey! How are you?' i said, as i whizzed past him. He turned and replied ' Not good. There's been a break in at Gotham city prison, everyone escaped exept one prisioner.'

'Oh... At least it wasn't the female and the male prison'

'Well the justice league have assigned me to do it by myself, no-one was free you see.'

'Ok, well tell me if you need my help i have to go to my schools science fair'

'Call me if you need anything, ok ?'

'Yep sure thing' I sighed. Why was life so upsetting? I ate breakfast and left for the fair.I needed to win so at least he would have something to be happy about, even if it was me coming first place in the science fair.

I got back around late afternoon, i had won. By alot. Most of the projects there were mostly copys of ones already done before, mine was very original. Nothing much had happened there i met my friend, won and decided to jog home.I was sick of the same routine everyday, i never had anything to do apart from study, jog and train. It was soo boring, i needed a change. Soon. When the door slammed open i heard Alfred greeting my dad and then asking what was didn't reply. He walked into the kitchen and greeted me with a nod. Next i heard the batcave opening, i decided to go after him.

Recognised Bethany Wayne. Proceed to Batcave.

I stepped into the batcave it was dark and gloomy, i had always disliked it as a child, but now i was 13 i decided it showed alot of character ( well it showed alot about 'Batman').I walked over to my dad by the control buttons, he was scanning Gotham city for any unusual readings. It was taking longer than expected. He turned. And looked at me, he looked tired. Really tired.

I asked cautiously 'How was your day? I won the science fair.'

He waited then replied ' Well done. My day was ok , i'm just really tired that's all. I have something to ask you '

'What?'

'Well seeing as your 13, you can join Young Jusitice. You'll have Robin'

I felt like jumping up and down, but i managed to camly say 'Ok, when?'

'Tomorow, i had Alfed pack your bags while you were at the science fair, you'd best get some sleep tomorrow will be a big day.'He kissed me on the head and i left to go to bed. I was joining Young Justice! Finally.

Its 3:32 again i have woken up exept instead of my usual dream it's different; I'm just about to join Young Justice when suddenly i am falling off a cliff, screaming. It's a strange dream and i have no idea how i thought it up, but i suppose anything can happen in a dream. Even if it seems impossible.

Its 5:30 instead of going to training i get up and change into my superhero clothes it feels uncomfortable i haven't worn them in ages. I haven't been on any mission recently, not with all the school work and training. Suddenly i turn from ordinary Bethany Wayne, daughter of the millionaire Bruce Wayne, to my superhero Batgirl. It feels good to be someone i can feel proud to be not someone who gets above average grades and has 1 best friend. But underneath i felt nervous, nervous of how the Young Justice team they are all so talented and experienced to them a am a mere ameuteur. My dad walks in and tells me to 'Be brave', I will need a whole lot of that to even walk into the room with 5 superheros' staring at me. Whats worse is they don't even know i am coming, i hope they accept me.

Its 10:30 and i am about to leave my home. I have lived here for about 11 years and don't want to leave it. I was left on my fathers doorstep when i was two, i had all the DNA tests done and we were a match. I can't remember my mother, but i wish i did. M y dad has just walked in 'Don't worry, i'm sure they will all be amazed' he said almost smiling. I can't think of a reply that doesn't sound vein, so i just nod. I walk through the clear blue teleporter and prey they will like me.

Recognised Batman, clearence to The Cave.

Here goes.

Recognised Batgirl, clearence to The Cave.

I stepped through only to be greeted by my dad face, where was everyone? My dad replied to my unspoken question ' They're on a mission , so you can look round and settle in' Great not only do they not know i am coming, but they also now are coming back from a mission they may of failed. Great. Just great. I looked around the cave it was bigger than i'd imagined, i found my room almost instantly. My name was ingraved in it so everyone knew who was in there. I walked in to my room and found it had one window with white cotton curtains, a bed with white linen sheets, a oak chest of draws and a mirror as big as was a pretty plain room, but i liked it. I could personalise it how i wanted. I'd just reached my suitcase when i heard my dad calling me. My heart was poundng, i felt like i was over reacting. But i'd always found it hard to fit in. As i got to the cetral base i was met with 5 pairs of eyes staring at me. Almost insantly i felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Kid Flash i'd heard of him but never seen him in the flesh.'Hey i'm kid flash, but you can call me Wally'

'umm... Hi i'm Bethany, Batmans daughter.'

'Hello, a pleasure to meet you i'm Kaldur' Said the boy with the black tatoos going up his arms

'Hi ! I'm megann and its so nice to have another girl' Said the green martian

'Hi' Grunted the boy who looked like a clone of superman

I felt like feinting everything was such a rush. I didn't know what was going on, so many hellos and welcomings. Its hard to keep track.I looked around the room for a certain raven haired boy, where was he? Then i spotted him, on the computer tracking the villian who had escaped there grasp. Obviously, he was to involved in work. I was to slow, Wally was already over there 'Bird boy! Beths here 'Robin turned and smiled.

'Hey! Bethany, I haven't seen you in ages!'

'Hey, robin' Its was so good to see a familiar face, i was starting to think i would be all alone. Once all the fuss was over me they went over to Robin and started discussing the details of the mission, like a debriefing. So i decided to go to my room and start to unpack. I got to my room and started unpacking, something whizzed past me. It was Kid Flash and he was sitting on my bed, smiling.

'Hi, Wally' I said

'Hey Beth, so what do you think of the team? Wait don't worry i'll answer the question for you. You think everyone is ok, but one person sticks out the dashing young boy Kid Flash; he's smart, handsome and so your type. I know i am such a mind reader.'

I sighed, he was already flirting with me. 'I think everyone is really nice, exept there is one boy who is thinks he is attracting me but isn't.'

'Is it Boy wonder? I can so understand if it's him he thinks he's cool but he's super weird..'

'No , think harder. Its you ! '

'Aww... What! I think i must come on a bit strong, well baby i wil work on that, don't you worry' And so he sped off and so i was left alone. I continued unpacking and wondered what everyone truly thought of me.

At about 4:45 i finished unpacking and headed to the gym. I first started with a basic routine, then moved on to the harder more complex routine. Half way through Robin walked in and smiled. I finished the routine and bowed, i ran over to him and gave him a hug. 'Hey, how have you been all these months?' He asked

'Bored, so bored. Ever since you left all i can do is study or train, do you know how boring that is?'

'Hehe glad i came here, otherwise i'd just hear you moaning. Hows your powers coming along?'

'Good i mean i haven't exactally perfected them but they're pretty good.' I sounded so vein.

'Well be prepared, tomorrow we are testing your powers'

'. Now i get to go to bed on a bad note' I stuck my tongue out and he gave me a bear hug. I left him training and went to the kitchen, where i found megann cooking.

'Hey Bethany! I'm just baking some dinner'

'Ok, it smells good by the way'

'Thanks!' I was already out of things to do. Great.I decided i would look round the cave. It was bigger than i thought it had so many rooms, i would of loved this type of place when i was younger. I found Superboy in the dining room, reading. I walked over to him but decided not to disturb him.

I had spent 3 hours walking round the cave looking in rooms and personalising my own. It was 8:58 and felt very tired, it had been a tough day. I fell onto my bed and immediately fell asleep.

I woke up with a start it was 5:30, i got up and changed into my civilian clothes; blue skirt, grey top and some dark blue pumps. I tied my browny-black hair into a bun and left for the gym. But before i had even reached for the doorknob i heard a i could even think about what to do a voice boomed ' All members of Young Justice report to the central communications immediatly.' I rushed to the central communications and found myself the last one there, how embarasing. I looked round and saw Superman on the screen. 'There has been a break in at Giron prison, you must round up all the prisioners thathave escaped. I am sending co-ordinates' Then Supermans image dissapeared.'Come on lets go, team.'Kaldur said with a rather serious face. And so we left. My first mission another thing to worry about lets hope i don't screw this up. Everythings been so good so far, and sure enough this is probably the thing that would mess it up.

Eventually we got to the prison using meganns bio-ship, at first i thought it was a bit scary but it was quite comfortable. When we arrived the police were on the scene already trying to start tracking the criminals, they'd done a pretty good job and there were only a few dangerous criminals left. ' Alright we have two options either go as a team and track down the criminals or go in pairs' Said Kaldur

'I vote pairs' said Megann

'I vote team' said Superboy

'I vote pairs' said Robin

'I vote pairs' said KidFlash, while eating some popcorn.

'umm pairs' I mumbled

'Ok we go in pairs; Me and Flash, Robin and Megann, and Superboy and Batgirl. Ok?'Kaldur said

Everyone nodded.

'Great, now you each have a tracking device for your criminal(s), go.'

So me and Superboy headed off, it was awkward. 'What are your powers then or what can you do?' demanded Superboy

' Well I can manipulate fire and ice...' I smiled at him, maybe he was nice on the inside but cold on the nodded and turned away.

'Ok, I can see the criminal. He's moving towards the cell block. I'll distract him and you go in from behind it will be an easy win he's too distracted to notice us.'

'Ok'

So Superboy went in and hit him over the head with a concrete block, as soon as i saw the criminal stumble around dazed i ran in. I hit him with fire and froze him to where he stood. Superboy looked round at me 'Come on we have 10 more to catch' I sighed 10 more it was hard enough doing one.

When we got back i felt exhausted, but kept it hidden. Everyone else looked like they'd experienced a tough time. ' Young Justice reporting to Justice League.' Kaldur said speaking into the buzzing machine. 'Batman to Young Justice, well done on todays mission, i will alert you when there is next a problem. Batman out.'

'Well done team, i think that will be a last mission today.' Kaldur said and then he left.

**This is quite a long chapter/part of story will post more soon :) **


End file.
